Sam's True Heritage
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Mary never had a chance to tel John and Dean the truth about Sam. When she manages to contact Sam in his sleep she tells him about his heritage. John, Dean and Bobby will help Sam become what he once was. Bad summary.
Sam _walked peacefully in a park filled with laughing kids. It was a pleasant sight. 'This is how it should.' He thought. 'No demons, no monsters, just a peaceful earth.' As he was walking he started to get this feeling. It was like something about this dream was real. "Sammy?" A female voice spoke. Sam looked towards his right to see his Mary standing there, but it was as if she was really alive. "Mom?" He asked. He's had a couple dreams where he's with his mother, but this was different. Mary teared up as she looked at Sam._

 _If was as if she blamed herself for something. "I'm so sorry." She said to her son as tears streamed down her face. Sam walked up to her and hugged her before he pulled away to look at her. "What are you sorry for?" He asked. Mary wiped her tears away before looking at Sam with a serious look. "Now not the time for me to cry about it. I'm real Sam. I'm alive." She stated. Her son looked at her completely stunned. All this time...his mom was alive?_

 _"But that's not why I'm talking to you. You have to listen. This way of communication is not that simple. Sam when you where born, me, Dean, and dad where not there. We're not your family. I adopted you without your father and your brother knowing." She stated. Sam gasped, completely shocked by this. "Why did you never tell them?" He asked. Mary looked at her adopted son shamefully. "Its a long time and I don't have time to explain it all. You are not human nor mortal. Mortals anything and I mean anything that can die. You are immortal, but not a human immortal. I was gonna tell them, but when Azazel arrived I was kidnapped and he thought I was dead. You cannot go to far with your capabilities. You were a pup the last time you were in your true form. Also, as an immortal you have infinite power and control over mortals, but not other immortals of course. You are special Sammy. Don't come looking for me unless I contact you again. What you'd be up against if you found me, you are not ready for. Tell this to your brother and your father." She said sternly. Sam nodded, even though it was too much to take in. He wanted to protest on not finding his mom, but he knew better and he needed to find out more of what he was. "I will. I promise." He said. Mary smiled when a white light took up the environment around, meaning Sam was waking up. Mary looked at Sam one last time. "Remember, there is a book I came to your father in a box with an immortal long. You can break the lock. Look up the names Cerberus and Deathfang. They're your fathers and search up preda-hound. That is what you are." She said before before she disappeared._

Sam woke up with a gasp before he looked around. He was in the motel with Dean and John. He got immediately and shook the oldest Winchester awake. "Dad. Dad, wake up!" He nearly shouted as John got up almost immediately. "Sam, wants wrong son?" He asked as he got out of bed and stood up. Sam was breathing heavily as Dean woke up as well. "I had another vision."

The two Winchesters looked at the youngest with shock and concern. "Was it the demon?" John asked, full of worry. Sam shook his head. "What? No. Dad, did mom give you a box with a lock that she told you to never open?" Sam asked. Dean had a confused looked, while looked stunned at how his son knew that. "How do you-" John stopped mid sentence when he realized how. "Mary. Your mother. She was in your vision?" John asked. Dean got up as Sam nodded. "Mom? Wait a box? What's in the box?" Dean asked as they followed John to his truck. He pulled out a large box that was in the passenger seat.

The hunter placed the box on the ground for his sons to see. "I don't know. She told me to never open it. Besides, the lock is stronger than anything I've ever seen and I've tried to pick it, but it never worked." He explained. Sam looked at the box remembering what Mary told him. He grabbed the lock with both hands and placed his foot next to the lock, on the box. He pulled on it and before the other two hunters could stop him the lock was ripped off. John and Dean looked at Sam, who was also stunned. "She said...she said I wasn't human, not even mortal. And that inside is a book that will tell me what she couldn't." Sam explained before he opened the box and like he said, there was a book.

The three observed the book. It was obviously old and ancient. Then Dean looked at his brother. "Did she say you were a demon?" He asked with worry and concern as Sam picked up the book. "No, she said anything that dies is mortal. She said I was something called a Pred-hound. And to look up names of my parents." Sam said. John and Dean exchange looks of confusion. "Sam, are you saying...Mary adopted you?" John asked, hoping Sam would say no. But Sam slowly nodded. Dean didn't believe it, but John did. "Makes sense." The boys looked at the John with confused looks. "I was gone for two months. And when I saw came home you were there and you were five months old. There is no way your mother could've his you from me for three months." John stated before he sighed. "I should've known."

Sam looked at John before opening the book. He started searching for pred-hound. He found it next to hellhound. "Pred-hound. A hybrid between hellhound and predalien. Most of its appearance is that of a hellhound, but it has mandibles, eyes that are only visible to hellhounds, darkhounds, the four gods and offspring of the four gods. Pred-hounds also have tails of predaliens and an inner jaw that forms when the pred-hound decides. Like hellhounds they are one of the most powerful immortals." He read before he turned the page and found a picture of one. John and Dean looked at the picture with hanging jaws. "Okay, if your a pred-hound, then why do you look human?" Dean asked. Sam noticed some more details that said capabilities. "It says here that like hellhounds and darkhounds, pred-hounds can take the form of any creature except the four gods. Mom must've had take a human form when I was a pup." Sam suggested. This started to convinced the other two that it was true. "Wait, what are darkhounds?" John asked. Sam flipped a few pages before finding one that said, 'Darkhounds'. "Darkhounds are similar to hellhounds, but are not immortal, though they're technically not mortal, since they can only be killed by immortals. They are evil hellhounds with only anger, but can fake emotion, which is difficult to do. They are not considered natural since they spawned by the power of the god Menendez or are spawned in hell randomly. They tend to temporarily go rogue before they followed Menendez's orders again. Either way they also tend to capture mortals to kill them brutally or curse them by turning them into angers, demons and other fake mortal supernatural beings."

The three were surprised by that last sentence. Then Sam decided to look up his parents. Cerberus and Deathfang were one of the four gods, which were all brothers of the same age. Sam understood how he was a pred-hound. Cerberus was emperor of the hellhounds, while Deathfang was emperor evil xenomorphs and a predalien himself. Dean sighed. "Look, I know this is important, but did mom say anything else?" The Winchester asked. Sam didn't know how to tell them, so he decided to just do it anyway. "Mom's alive, but kidnapped." He stated. "What?!" John asked in shock. "I think darkhounds kidnapped her. She said I need to get used to my abilities before I can do anything. But I was a pup when I was even in my true form. I remember nothing of how to do it again." Sam said, sounding anxious, then John put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "It doesn't matter. We will help you figure it out. In the mean time, we have to keep reading this book."

 _ **So what do you all think? Remember this is my first supernatural story and the updates won't be often depending on my free time. Anyway, tell me if it needs work, cause I know it does. Tell me where I went wrong and if I did good in the reviews.**_


End file.
